<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Shivers by Stardust948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927469">Tiny Shivers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948'>Stardust948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Marriage, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Day 8, F/M, Firelady Katara (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Post-War, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Zuko and Katara are still haunted by the Last Agni Kai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Shivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning flashes through the sky as heavy rain fell. </p><p>But it wasn't the lightning or thunder that woke Katara. </p><p>She could feel her husband trembling in the bed beside her. Even after all these years, the Last Agni Kai still haunted both of them. </p><p>Katara remember the horror and panic of watching Zuko jump in front of the lightning like it was yesterday. Rocks settle in her stomach as a cold shiver shoots up her spine. She was so close to losing him.</p><p>She wordlessly wrapped her arms Zuko and laid her head against his chest, resting hand against his star shaped scar on his abdomen. </p><p>"We're still here, Zuko. It's okay." she whispered while rubbing her fingers in small soothing circles against him. Katara wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure him or herself. She snuggled closer, breathing in his scent. </p><p>"We're still here." </p><p>Zuko relaxed under her touch and wrapped his arms her. </p><p>"Katara..." </p><p>He placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger for a while. Katara relished the feeling, letting butterflies replace the rocks in her stomach. </p><p>The Agni Kai was over. </p><p>They were safe in bed. </p><p>Alive. </p><p>They eventually fell back asleep, shielding each other from the horrors that haunted the past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those reading this series as a complete work, this is a mandatory rest point. </p><p>Drink some water, get some sleep, and come back in the morning ❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>